The Worth of Taijutsu
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: When Gaara seeks out Lee to get training in Taijutsu he doe not find his happy, exuberant man, he finds a tired jaded one in his place. He finds himself lost on how to help him. Lee is tired, and has finally broken. Can he save him before it's too late?


Disclaimer:** I do not own **_**Naruto**_

_**The Worth of Taijutsu**_

Gaara sighed as he reached the gates of Kohona. It had been a few months since the defeat of the Akatsuki, he was happy for that but that meant less work for him as well. Which meant he actually had to finish his training.

As Kazekage you would expect him to be the best ninja in Suna, and you would be correct, but it was also correct to say Gaara did not know shit about Taijutsu. He sighed, yes he was in Kohona to learn Taijutsu.

To make matters worse he was also training under the bane of his existence, Rock Lee. Yes, Lee _was _the bane of his existence. Bane- something that continually causes problems or misery.

He grumbled to himself a little, he still did not believe Lee was the only ninja Naruto, the Hokage, could assign to train him. "Fuck." He finally decided. Walking to his room in the Hokage Tower he unpacked.

He had been training with Lee for a week every two weeks until the attack, now… he was back again. "Fuck." He repeated.

XXX

Lee sighed, laying in bed. He was _tired_. After the attack on Kohona ended, the Akatsuki were defeated, and Naruto was Hokage he had no reason to be motivated. Gai was dead, everyone he knew had someone, and he had heard a bad conversation.

"_Haha life is _good_." Ino said, relaxing into her seat at a café with Tenten and Sakura._

"_Yeah. I still can't believe you're dating _Chouji_." Sakura laughed. _

"_I know, but he is sweet and actually cute for a fluffy guy you know? And what about you and Naruto? Loud ass little boy."_

"_Hey, he's your Hokage! And he is so sweet. I still think I'm glad Hinata prefers women…"_

"_Caught me by hell-a surprise. I always thought sweet ol' Hinata would end up with him then up and she's with Temari?"_

"_Oh, and you and Neji _finally_ happening is great!" Sakura smiled._

"_Finally?"_

"_Everyone knew Tenny-Chan. Everyone's pairing up." Sakura smiled. _

"_Not _everyone_." Tenten frowned._

"_All of our year is, well not Gaara, but he is weird still, he needs to finish adjusting to normal people life." Sakura smiled._

"_There's _Lee_ too." Tenten said. Then they burst out laughing. _

"_Lee is going to be single forever, he's a nice guy but he's weird-looking and obnoxious. It's one or the other _not_ both. Single forever!" She laughed._

"_Annoying as fuck, I am so glad he stopped harassing me."_

"_I hate to say it, but it's true." Tenten sighed. "All he knows is Taijutsu too. It's sort of… sad." She said._

"_Yeah Lee's worthless, let's move on to what kind of lingerie Chouji would like?"_

Worthless. That was all Lee was compared to, even if he was a Jonin, the best Taijutsu user in the village, and dedicated to his village. It was the fact he could _only_ perform Taijutsu that ruined it.

He was worthless. It was that simple, such a pointless person he had to teach a powerful ninja Taijutsu. Gaara did not need Taijutsu, he could defeat Lee with his sand only, he was _stronger_ than him. Why waste Lee's time then… he was so _tired_.

Instead of getting out of bed to get ready and meet Gaara he rolled over and closed his eyes. If he was worthless he better not just do a half-assed job of being it. Naruto could find somebody worthy to teach Gaara.

XXX

Gaara stood in the field where he was supposed to meet Lee. He had been two minutes late. Lee was _always_ on time. He always talked about how it was unyouthful to be late, and in some cases early.

Gaara looked around and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then, after an hour and a half he had had enough. Getting up from his seat he marched off to find Lee. Another hour later he was in front of Lee's door, in a shabby apartment complex.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He was angry, so he pounded at it. He sighed, and turned to leave when the door opened. He blinked for a minute, not registering that _that_ was Lee.

A man, with a dorky bowl cut hair and a green jumpsuit was what he expected, not this! He wore sweatpants hanging low on his waist, and that was all. His eyes were tired, his demeanor was tired.

He was also ripped and Gaara was trying to fight the urge to touch him. Lee's hair was messy and looked more like his or Naruto's… it was sexy, but Gaara liked his happy, 'youthful' Lee not this imposter.

"Are you ill?" Gaara asked.

"What?" He grumbled, he had been sleeping.

"Are you ill?"

"No, what d'you want?" Lee asked, yawning.

"You were supposed to help me with Taijutsu today, you were not there." Gaara frowned. "I am the Kazekage, that means you should not have stood me up."

Lee laughed at that, Gaara had a knack for using the wrong words and phrases. "Standing someone up is missing a date, not a training session." He said, Gaara frowned, Lee's normally loud, exuberant voice was now low.

"You missed our training session, we have only a week I can not afford to spend three hours looking for you." Gaara stated.

"Did Hokage-sama not tell you?" Lee asked, Gaara flinched then, Lee never called any friends their respective titles.

"Tell me what?"

"I told my friend to tell the Hokage that I can not train you. I will arrange for another good Taijutsu expert, alright Kazekage-sama." Gaara flinched harder, noticeably. Lee had never called him Kazekage-sama, not even when Gaara ordered it.

"No." Gaara deadpanned.

"I was thinking- what?"

"I will allow no one other than you train me." Gaara said, and then Lee _glared_.

"I cannot train you Kazekage-sama. I think we need someone more… capable to train someone of your stature."

"You want someone… stronger? Do you fear me?" Gaara asked, his heart clenching in fear.

"What? No I just do not think I am capable enough."

"You… think yourself weak? How so? You are a respected citizen of Kohona, and the best with Taijutsu here, if not in the world." Gaara stated, not complimented.

"Taijutsu… yes I'm a Taijutsu expert, heh, not good for anything else. Find someone else Kazekage-sama I won't do it." And then Gaara understood. Lee thought he had no reason to live.

"Lee…"The door closed on his face. Gaara growled. If you believe your life pointless then it truly is." Gaara said, before leaving. His heart hurt then, and he remembered why Lee was the bane of his existence…

He was in love with him.

XXX

Lee slumped against the wall, he sighed. Getting up he decided he would sleep.

Days later he awoke again and it was late, midnight Gaara was leaving the next day. He got up and went to train, not because he wanted to improve anymore but because he would never disappoint his sensei's name.

He did a work out then started, memories flashing and he pushed himself harder. No one believed in him anymore. He pushed himself harder, going farther and faster than normally.

"_Lee you're an amazing kid. Not being able to do Gen or Ninjutsu won't hold you back. Come, we will train." Gai smiled. "FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH DICTATES ALL! And remember Lee, without confidence and something to fight for there is no Taijutsu."_

Lee frowned as he sprinted harder, memories flooded. _"He is _such_ a weirdo!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Caterpillar brow!"_

"_Worthless!"_

"_Fate made you a loser and so you will remain just that!"_

The memories flashed and spun and came around and around and he ran faster, trying to run away from them.

"_Why is he even at the academy? He can't use his chakra for anything but Taijutsu, what use is he?"_

"_I can't believe they let him graduate the Kohona really dropped the bar."_

"_Wow Lee you suck! Haha."_

"_Well no wonder he got crushed, what did you expect from someone who can only use_ Taijutsu_? I mean even Gai can use Ninjutsu!"_

"_Lee is going to be single forever, he's a nice guy but he's weird-looking and obnoxious. It's one or the other _not_ both. Single forever!" _

"_Yeah Lee's worthless, let's move on," _

Lee missed a step as he ran and crashed, rolling yards away because of the speed. It was then when Lee broke down. He just cried in the dirt, in pain, burned and bruised from all of his insane training, and for what?

For he can be called worthless? For he can be looked down on? For what? Lee cried more, when he felt a hand on his back. It was a gentle hand, Lee almost thought it was a girl until Gaara helped him sit up, and then… he held Lee.

Being an orphan Lee was touched by he comfort. He cried in Gaara's arms for a long time, until all the tears were gone. Gaara held him awkwardly because he was not sure how to hold him.

Once Lee settled down they lay comfortably. His head was in Gaara's lap, Gaara was running his fingers through Lee's hair. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, that was very dishonorable of me. Ninja's are not supposed to cry."

"It wasn't though, and ninja's may not but _you_ do." He said, Lee was about to get up. "You are too great a man to hold yourself in. It is why you are so great with combat and Taijutsu.

"In Taijutsu you must be full of surprises, you can hold nothing back, you must always have confidence in yourself and those you are close to. It takes an honorable person to master Taijutsu.

"I think there is no one better than the normal Rock Lee to be a Taijutsu specialist. No one is so diligent or passionate. No one is better than you at Taijutsu. No one could very well hope to be.

"Without confidence and something to fight for there is no Taijutsu. Without Taijutsu there is no Lee." Gaara said, repeating the words from his sensei. Lee had told Gaara that, the first day he trained him.

He had always thought he had not been paying attention. Suddenly Gaara shunshined them to Lee's home. Gaara helped Lee sit on the bed. Gaara stood in front of him a moment.

Gaara put his hand on the back of Lee's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Gaara's mouth hesitantly touched Lee's. Lee pulled him in a little more and the kiss was deepened. Lee licked Gaara's lip and he allowed him entrance.

After a few more minutes they broke apart, panting. "You are not worthless Lee. Many people depend on you even if you do not realize it. Don't give up again okay?" He said, giving him another quick kiss before becoming sand and blowing away.

XXX

"You want to _what_?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I would like to be the Ambassador to go to Suna. It would be beneficial, for I train Gaara and their Taijutsu has never been as good as ours. It would be best politically. Plus we have Temari moving here, it would only be fair someone moves there."

"I see you really thought about this… Alright, I did need an ambassador anyway. I guess… alright for sure, I'll get the paperwork, when do you want to leave."

"As soon as possible." Lee smiled, Naruto frowned.

"You seem awfully excited about getting out of Kohona Lee…"

"I am." Lee smiled. "I have not been working out here recently. Suna is the best place, and it would be a favorable training spot." Lee smiled, covering for the fact he just wanted to see Gaara.

He still could not believe after kissing him _twice_ Gaara just left!

XXX

_Two Days Later_

**Damn Lee Rushed**

Gaara sat in his office awaiting this ambassador. He was sad to see Temari was leaving but she wanted to be with Hinata. He envied his sister she could go to her love, even keep her.

He sighed, filling out evil paperwork. He could imagine Lee with it.

"_IN THE NAME OF YOUTH I SHALL HELP GAARA-KUN CONQUER THIS PAPERWORK!"_ He chuckled to himself. There was a knock, probably the ambassador.

"Enter." He said, glancing at his paperwork and back up to see… "_Lee_?" He breathed. And forced down a blush for acting like a fan boy.

"Kazekage-sama! I am the ambassador from Kohona! It is so great to be staying with you."

"It is wonderful… to have you." He said, and was filled… with _hope. _That had never been something he allowed himself.

"I was worried. You know after you took off like that. Since I have not been here in a long time would you show me around? Maybe dinner as well?"

"I would _love_ to… but I have this vile paperwork."

"Really now?" Lee said, his voice going low, and in Gaara's opinion sexy. "Then I better help my Gaara-kun with this paperwork… _IN THE NAME OF YOUTH_!"

It was weird for Gaara's fantasies to come true. Getting up he walked over to Lee and kissed him, with no restraint. Lee immediately invaded his mouth and lifted Gaara's legs so he sat on the desk, Lee pressed on top of him.

Temari walked in and immediately walked out, completely unnoticed. She was fine with that though. Her brother finally got his man. "'Bout god damn time he got here." She sighed, wanting to get to Hinata.


End file.
